Party ain't over
by angelflutest
Summary: Deucalion has one weakness, one person that means the world to him and would do anything to keep her safe. That is until she attends Beacon High with the twins and discovers that maybe her fathers way isn't the best way. When Derek decides to kidnap her will all hell break loose? Or will Isaac convince her to leave the alpha pack and join Derek's pack instead?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!  
I know what your thinking, another Teen Wolf fic? I have four already. But! I was looking and realized there isn't much love for Isaac, not as much as there should be, so I decided to write this. I hope everyone enjoys!  
As always I don't own Teen Wolf! I do however own Ash, so don't steal her please!**

Smiling to myself in the mirror, spinning in my new black lace dress that I had thrown a jean vest over with silver flats, my blonde hair in a thick braid down my back.

"Hon, we need to go."

"Alright alright."

Smiling at Ethan as I spun around, grabbing an overly sparkly teal backpack.

"I'll meet you guys there."

The twins nodded before walking to wait by their bikes, knowing my dad would punish them if they left without me. Walking over I smiled and kissed my dad on the cheek, knowing that even though he couldn't see me anymore he could still sense me.

"I'll be back after school daddy."

"Be careful."

"Always am."

Turning I left the apartment building smiling at the twins before sliding onto my purple and silver Suzuki Hayabusa, throwing the boys a look before I pulled my helmet on and took off, leaving the boys far behind me taking only minutes to reach the school. Smiling at the looks I was receiving as I parked my beautiful motorcycle in front of the school, pulling off my helmet I laughed lightly as the twins soon parked on either side of me on their matching jet black Honda CBR1100XX Blackbirds.

"You are making our lives harder when you do that."

"Aw, poor babies."

We smirked at each other before walking into the school, the boys smirking at the looks we were receiving. Spotting two girls that looked our age against the lockers, obviously watching the twins in curiosity.

"This is going to be fun."

Aidan nodded before we walked into our first class.

"Half way through, you know what to do."

I nodded at Ethan as I took a seat in-between them, mentally sighing. My dad demanded that the twins protect me, I guess it was justified though; in a pack of alphas I am the only beta. And the only weakness my father has, so he keeps me safe. If he had his way I would be homeschooled and kept in that stupid apartment building. Feeling a nudge from Aidan I nodded before asking to use the restroom, walking outside the school I took a deep breath, letting out a screech that sounded like a crow before smirking and walking back to my classroom. Five minutes later we were evacuated because of a bird attack on one of the rooms. Walking down the crowded hallways I heard a woman ask for Scott McCall, grabbing the twins they stopped as we spotted a young woman grabbing the two girls from earlier. Making eye contact with us she walked away.

"What was that about?"

The twins looked at each other before turning to me.

"Go home Ash."

"But."

They both growled causing me to sigh and nod before walking out to my bike. The one bad thing about being the only beta in a pack of alphas, I have to listen to everyone and they like to keep me out of the loop. Taking off back to the apartment, not surprised to see that it was empty.

**That's it for chapter 1!  
Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back!  
Here is chapter 2 and Isaac makes an appreance!  
Enjoy!**

Carefully sneaking out I made my way to the abandoned bank that was holding two werewolves in the vault. Unlike the alphas I knew how to mask my scent so even my dad wouldn't be able to track me. Holding a bag closer to my body I easily opened the vault as the girl looked up, the boy looking at the wall for a moment before looking at me.

"It's not much, but it should keep you going with the full moon being tomorrow."

"Thank you."

I nodded at the girl.

"What's your name?"

She smiled as she took a bite of an apple.

"Cora, yours?"

"Ashley, everyone calls me Ash."

"Thank you Ash, for helping us."

I nodded before standing up.

"I wish I could do more, but I have to go."

She nodded, watching with sad eyes as I closed the vault door before taking off for school, pushing my bike harder than normal to make it in time. Parking in my spot between the twins, quickly walking to my class and taking my seat between the twins who were giving me a curious look.

"Where were you?"

"I had stuff to do, don't worry."

I shoved my straitened hair out of my face before focusing on the lesson.

Finally lunch came around and I was pulled into the library by Ethan and Aidan. Taking a seat at a table near the pair as they looked through a book. Smiling lightly as Ethan casually flirted with another boy, I believe his name was Danny, and Aidan was flirting with one of the girls from earlier, I believe her name was Lydia. Looking behind me I spotted the other girl looking at her computer, shrugging I walked over to her and took a seat across from her.

"Hi."

She smiled at me lightly.

"Hi, you must be new."

I nodded, with a sad smile painted on.

"I'm Ashley, everyone calls me Ash."

I extended my hand for her to shake, smiling when she grabbed my hand.

"Alison."

"What are you looking for?"

She sighed, looking down at her wrist where the girl from yesterday had grabbed her.

"I'm just trying to see if this symbol means anything."

"Can I see?"

She nodded after a second before extending her arm, seeing the symbol I had to stop myself from gasping.

"Have you tried bank symbols?"

She gave me a suspicious look before shrugging and typing it in.

"Wow."

I smiled before standing up.

"You're welcome, I'll see you around Alison."

The next day I was kept in the apartment under house arrest, my dad was not happy that I had decided to disappear on him. Pouting I waited for everyone to leave before deciding to go for a walk, walking into a small coffee shop I sighed before ordering something quick, looking around I could only see one empty chair near one of the windows across from a teenager with curly blonde hair and blue eyes, making my way over I cleared my throat causing him to look up.

"I'm sorry, there's no free room, do you mind if I sit with you?"

He shook his head.

"No, go ahead."

"Thanks."

Taking a seat I sighed before sipping at my coffee, closing my eyes at the wonderfully bitter taste.

"Are you new to town?"

I nodded.

"I've only been here for a few months, just taking a mental health day."

He smiled, his blue eyes taking in my form.

"Do you go to Beacon High?"

I nodded.

"Do you?"

He nodded, I felt bad as I looked at my phone and realized I needed to leave.

"I hate to cut this short, but I have to go, what's your name?"

"Isaac, and yours?"

"Ashley, but call me Ash. I'll see you around school Isaac."

"See you."

**Remember to review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Big thank you to AllRawrz, purpleVampire22, Cooky Crumbia, Speedie22, and musicluver246 for reviewing! Love you all!  
Here's your new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

"Ow."  
I felt Aidan place a hand on my exposed back as I curled into a tight ball.  
"It'll pass in a few hours."  
I growled as my fangs grew longer.  
"How do you guys do this?"  
He smirked as Ethan took a seat on my other side, both boys touching my back as I tried to control the change, born werewolf or not I still didn't have an anchor to focus on during the full moon. I could feel my wolf clawing at the surface to get free as I focused all of my energy, letting a small whimper escape causing the twins to sigh before the clicking of my dad's walking stick filtered through my over sensitive ears.  
"Still having problems?"  
I glanced at my dad, knowing my eyes had shifted to a bright green, noticing how the twins had left us alone. He smiled down at me before taking an easy seat next to me, running his course fingers through my hair, my wolf knowing to submit to him.  
"Why is it so hard for me?"  
"You haven't found your anchor."  
I shrugged, forcing my body to uncurl and sit up, looking at my dad as I continued to switch between being in control and losing to my wolf.  
"What's your anchor dad?"  
His smile softened as he touched my face, feeling the tension around my eyes.  
"It's you, my dear."  
I couldn't help but smile at that, my wolf quieting down as the moon began to set and the sun began to rise.  
"Guess I better go get ready for school."  
He nodded before kissing my cheek and allowing me to run off and get ready.

* * *

"Lacrosse? Really?"  
The twins smiled at me before Ethan kissed my cheek.  
"Be good."  
As the boys walked off I spotted the blonde from yesterday, making eye contact with him as I waved at him, smiling when he waved back and walked over to me.  
"You're here early."  
I nodded, shifting my backpack for a moment, praying Isaac didn't notice the bags under my eyes from last night.  
"Yeah my, brothers, play lacrosse."  
He nodded before realizing he had to go.  
"I'll see you after practice?"  
"Sounds good."  
He nodded before jogging off the way Ethan and Aidan had gone. Shaking my head I turned to walk into the school, pausing when the faint smell of blood filtered through my nose, shaking my head I decided to let the twins handle it while I took a seat in my first class, pulling out a sketchbook flipping through the pages until I landed on one I had started a couple of days ago of Cora and that boy in the vault. Several long minutes later class officially started and I was forced to put my book away and wait for school to be over.

Half way through our class before lunch Aidan and Ethan snuck out, sighing I waited a few minutes before leaving asking to leave class, sniffing around I smelt Ethan's blood before Aidan walked around the corner and stopped me.  
"What's going on?"  
"Nothing Ash, just trying to get a rise out of Scott."  
Growling I glared at him before hearing the bell for lunch.  
"Whatever, if Scott retaliates. Don't come whimpering to me."  
Turning on my heels I walked back into my classroom to grab my bag before walking to my locker, looking around I spotted Aidan flirting with Lydia sighing I rolled my eyes before making eye contact with Isaac a small smile appearing on his face before he focused back on Scott as the two walked past me. Sniffing I felt my heart stop, Isaac was a werewolf as well, and therefore an enemy according to my dad. Staying by my locker while lunch started I heard growling and then someone yelling "Isaac" closing my locker I walked over to see Isaac on the ground with Scott and Allison looking down at him.  
"What's going on?"  
Isaac scrambled to his feet as he spotted me.  
"Ash."  
Sniffing around I could tell Scott didn't trust me as I walked over to Isaac.  
"What happened?"  
"I'm pretty sure one of your 'brothers' locked me and Allison in the storage room."  
My smile changed into a smirk as I thought of an idea.  
"I can see them doing that, want to get back at them? They've pissed me off already today."  
"Why are you helping us?"  
I looked at Scott at his accusatory tone.  
"Because so far I like you guys better."  
Isaac sighed before turning to me.  
"What's your idea?"  
Smiling before explaining my plan, the group smiling wide when I finished before we moved to the parking lot. Opening one of the saddle bags on my bike, after listening to Isaac make a comment how nice it was, pulling out a couple spare parts and handing them to Scott.  
"Why do you have these?"  
I shrugged.  
"I personally don't trust what's on their bikes, so I have these incase something happens."  
"Oh."  
"Go."  
He nodded before shoving the parts into his backpack and leaving with Alison. Winking at Isaac I quickly went about hot-wiring Aidan's bike, knowing he would react worse than Ethan.  
"How long is this gonna take?"  
"Patients."  
Half a second later I had the bike started and Isaac was hoping on, placing my hands over his instructing him how to use the throttle and the break.  
"Okay, pull back with your left hand. Kick down to put in gear. Front brake. Throttle. Back brake for stopping."  
Isaac looked up and I realized how close we were.  
"Try not to crash."  
"Yeah. Been there, done that."  
I raised an eyebrow before pulling back only for Isaac to lurch forward and quickly capture my lips in a chase kiss before smirking at me while I smiled and took his picture with his phone sending it to Scott to let him know Isaac was ready to ruin Aidan's day. Running to the entrance to the school I forced the double doors open as Isaac went speeding through, making sure to rev the engine loudly. Following discreetly, rounding a corner just in time to see Isaac flip over Aidan and move to stand innocently with the rest of the stunned students, smirking I weaved my way over to stand next to him before the teacher appeared. Drinking in the look of betray and respect Aidan shot towards me as he put two and two together.  
"You have got to be kidding me. You realize this is gonna result in a suspension."  
I couldn't help but flinch when Ethan glared at me, causing Isaac to glare at him as he took a step closer to me. Going back to class I couldn't help but grin when Isaac took the chair on my left while Aidan sat seething on my right. Finally the bell rang signaling the end of the day, the twins leaving before the rest of us. Sighing I smiled at Isaac before grabbing my stuff and walking towards my locker.  
"Are you going to get in trouble?"  
I shook my head.  
"Probably, but nothing I can't handle."  
"What are you?"  
I laughed while putting everything away before grabbing my helmet.  
"The only beta in a pack of alphas."  
He raised an eyebrow at that.  
"Don't ask. I got to go though."  
Standing on my toes I kissed his cheek before turning and leaving the school, stopping when I saw Kali and my dad.  
"Go back to the apartment, now."  
"Yes sir."  
Ducking around the older wolves I quickly jumped on my bike and took off to the apartment.

**So what do we think?  
Remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone!  
Here's your new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

"Ash? Are you ok?"  
Forcing a smile at Isaac as we waited to load the bus, somehow it was decided it was safer for me to go with Ethan to a stupid cross country meet than be with Aidan and Kali and helping to heal Ennis after last night.  
"I'm fine Isaac, don't worry."  
He gave me a disbelieving look as we loaded the bus; I knew he could see the bruises from my punishment yesterday. My dad had let Aidan beat the living hell out of me for two hours before they left to 'take care of Derek's pack'; to which I was woken up from my spot sleeping on the couch at three a.m. to see a barely breathing Ennis. After convincing Aidan to talk to me again, he explained everything that had happened. Taking the seat behind Isaac and his pack mate Boyd and in front of Ethan who was next to Danny, Smiling back at them I couldn't help but notice how cute the pair was. Keeping my phone out I continued to check it for news about Ennis. Ethan doing the same, as I vaguely heard Danny ask if everything was alright only for Ethan to make some sort of flirty reply causing me to snort and shake my head as I laid my head against the glass window, my feet resting in the seat across from me as Isaac turned to look back at me for a moment before looking out the window.

The crazy coach yelling at some kid jerked me out of my light nap, shaking my head I grabbed my iPod, flipping to a slow classical piece before curling into a ball and starring out the window watching as the scenery went flying by before the bus stopped abruptly slamming my head into the bar of Isaac's seat ripping a curse from my throat as I grabbed my pounding head causing Isaac to turn around and smile at me when he realized I was ok. With a growl I turned off my iPod before l leaned forward to talk to Isaac.  
"I'm sorry, about last night, Aidan told me what happened."  
"Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault."  
I nodded for a moment before the annoying sound of some ones phone constantly going off filtered through my ears. Glancing behind me I spotted Danny glancing at his phone. Shaking my head I went back to talking with Isaac as Boyd offered to change seats. Taking him up on his offer as he moved to the seat across from Isaac as I took his seat next to the blonde wolf.  
"So how is there a beta in an alpha pack?"  
I sighed, leaning my head against his shoulder for a moment before sitting back up.  
"My dad is one of the alphas."  
Isaac blinked at me.  
"Who's your dad?"  
Looking him in the eyes I swallowed before deciding I could trust him.  
"Deucalion."  
His eyes widen as I glanced around to make sure the other two wolves hadn't heard me, thankfully Ethan looked like he was to busy talking with Danny to be watching me and Scott looked like he was in to much pain to care. As the shock began to wear off in Isaac's stare I heard Stiles get up and try to convince the coach to let us off the bus.  
"Coach, it's five minutes for a bathroom break, okay? We've been on this thing for, like, three hours-"  
I flinched as the coach blew his whistle, both Isaac and I turning to watch the pair.  
"It's 60 miles to the next rest stop-"  
The coach blew his whistle again and I could tell it was starting to grate on Stiles' nerves.  
"Being cooped up for hours is not good-"  
Covering one of my ears at the high-pitched whistle blow.  
"You know, our bladders aren't exactly-"  
Covering both my ears I watched as every time Stiles tried to say something the coach blew the whistle, obviously the coach found it funny.  
"Get back to your seat, Stilinski!"  
"Okay!"  
I glanced at Isaac.  
"Is he always like that?"  
"Unfortunately."  
We sighed; Isaac obviously about to say something until we heard someone throwing up as the disgusting smell hit us. Disgusted I bolted out of the bus before running next to a tree and throwing up what little was in my stomach, feeling my hair being pulled away I smiled up at Isaac as he helped me stand up strait as I wiped at my mouth.  
"Sorry."  
"You alright?"  
I nodded, looking away embarrassed.  
"I'm a sympathetic."  
Isaac nodded before I even finished my sentence.  
"Let's find you some water."  
"Thank you."  
He nodded while grabbing my hand and leading the way to the restrooms where there was a water fountain. Relieved I rinsed out my mouth before drinking the clean water happily as we were told to get back on the bus.  
"I'm really beginning to hate that bus."  
"I agree."  
We smirked at each other before moving to claim our seats again, quickly noticing how Allison and Lydia had joined us, and Ethan raising an eyebrow at Isaac and I as I laid my head against his shoulder.  
"So, Deucalion's daughter?"  
I nodded.  
"So, does that mean that you're a weakness?"  
I gave Isaac a look that asked if he was serious.  
"Sorry, sorry."  
"Let's just enjoy the bus ride yeah?"  
"Ok."

**So?  
What do we think guys?  
Remember to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone!  
Here's your new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

As the sky began to darken I looked up at the motel we were expected to spend the night in, the white paint dull from the hot sun the pink and green neon reading 'Motel Glen Capri'.  
"I don't like this place."  
Ethan, Isaac, Boyd, and Danny all glanced at me from my spot between Isaac and Boyd.  
"Listen up. The meet's been pushed till tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like your selves. You'll be pairing up. Choose wisely. And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants. Got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves!"  
Looking around I realized that everyone had paired up and left me by myself, sighing, I walked to where I could smell Boyd and Isaac before knocking on their door, smiling lightly as Boyd opened the door.  
"Sorry, everywhere else is full, can I sleep in here?"  
"Sure."  
He nodded before moving aside and letting me set my bag down before smiling at Isaac.  
"Didn't want to sleep with Ethan?"  
"No."  
He laughed while Boyd left us alone.  
"I'm just going to take a shower."  
"Have fun."  
I stuck my tongue out before shutting the bathroom door behind me, a haze floating over my mind as a memory I had tried to keep hidden for several years resurfaced.  
"You're pathetic."  
Turning my eyes went wide as I saw my father before me, his eyes focused fully on me as they glowed red.  
"I didn't mean to daddy."  
I felt the hard sting of a slap before my body collided with the floor.  
"I'm sorry."  
I whimpered out as my dad growled in warning.  
"You killed her!"  
"No."  
My voice barely above a whisper as he kicked me in the stomach sending me rolling across the floor and into the tub.  
"I would still have my mate if it weren't for you!"  
Pain ripped through me as he dug his claws into my back before taking a step back and leaving me for a moment, growling I sprinted out of the bathroom and rolled under one of the beds and curing into a tight ball as I heard my father breaking glass as he searched for me, my body shaking as my wolf started to take over as my fight or flight mode kicked in. Feeling a sharp burning pain I was jerked out of my nightmare to see Isaac smiling at me from the other side of the bed I was under.  
"Isaac? What?"  
"I'll explain when you come out form under there."  
Nodding I crawled out from under the bed, wiping at my eyes as tears formed. Sitting up, I gasped when the blonde wolf pulled me into a hug, his arms holding me secure.  
"What happened Isaac?"  
"We were hallucinating, all of us. What were you hallucinating? You were screaming."  
I sighed, curling closer to him.  
"My dad."  
"Your dad?"  
I nodded.  
"My mom died giving birth to me, and my dad blamed me until about ten years ago. Then he lost his sight and it changed his attitude towards me."  
Isaac nodded, as he yawned.  
"You're safe now."  
"Thank God."  
The next morning I woke up to an arm wrapped around my waist and hot breathe gliding down my neck.  
"Isaac?"  
"Mmm?"  
"We need to get up."  
"Okay."  
I tried not to laugh as Isaac let me stand up and slowly joined me; both of us groaning as stiff muscles were forced to move as we walked out of the room and down the stairs to see a worried Ethan.  
"Ethan?"  
He looked up and pulled me into a quick hug before letting go.  
"I'm glad you're safe Ash."  
"You too."  
He nodded before following Danny onto the bus, sighing I followed after Isaac as I took my original seat behind him. Happy when the coach announced we were going back because the meet was cancelled and Stiles tossed his annoying whistle out the window.

**So what do we think?  
Remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone!  
Here's your new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

"You've changed."  
I glanced up at my dad, unable to hide the spike of fear as he walked over to me as I sat at my vanity.  
"What has you so fearful Ashley?"  
I sighed looking back into my vanity mirror, surprised at the similarities between my dad and I.  
"Last night, at the hotel."  
"Yes?"  
He took a seat next to me, looking towards the door, but listening all the same.  
"I had a…hallucination. About when you were drinking."  
He sighed, placing a hand on my shoulder.  
"That was a long time ago Ash, I love you, you know that."  
"I know daddy."  
He nodded before kissing my cheek.  
"What else has changed?"  
"I…met a boy."  
My dad went silent for a moment before nodding and walking away, reminding me that I was under house arrest after the long weekend. Watching Aidan and Ethan from my room I wished them good luck before turning and working on my homework.

**Ok, this is just a filler chapter.  
Don't expect a lot of reviews for this one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed Monday's episode! I did!  
Anyway, here's your new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

"I'll be back in a few hours dad!"  
I heard a grunt in reply as I walked out the door, looking around for a moment before deciding to head to the coffee shop I had met Isaac at, walking in I looked around for a moment before ordering a smoothie and deciding to go explore the town. After a few hours I had wondered into what looked like the practically deserted part of town, glancing around and the giant old buildings I never heard the light footsteps that matched mine perfectly, the strum of a bow being pulled taught, and the whoosh of the arrow releasing before a flash of light blinded me as I covered my eyes to late, blinking I tried to force my eyes to focus. Another flash went off before someone knocked me to the ground and my world went black.

* * *

Waking up in a daze, shaking my head as my vision cleared spotting Scott, Alison, and an older gentleman I had never seen before all looking at me.  
"This is Deucalion's one weakness."  
"What's going on?"  
The man smirked while Scott and Allison were slowly coming out of shock.  
"I was just explaining that you are Deucalion's weakness."  
I growled, struggling against the heavy chain that held my wrist together.  
"Thank you."  
I looked up as Scott grabbed the older mans arm and took away his pain before Allison moved to help me out of the chair without untying my wrist.  
"What the hell is wrong with you? Let me go!"  
"Shut up Ash."  
I growled at Allison causing Scott to growl at me.  
"Where are you taking me?"  
"We are taking you to Derek."  
Panic flooded my system as I twisted out of Allison's grip, sprinting off away from the pair only to trip on the chain still wrapped around my wrist and collide with the ground, a second later Scott was dragging me to my feet and shoving me into a car.  
"Now shut up."  
I growled but stayed quiet all the same, plotting how to get away from these two.

**I know, I know, it's to short.  
But!  
I have big plans for the next chapter, so tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all my readers!  
I hope you enjoyed Monday's episode! I did! Never saw the ending coming but I don't think anyone did! Anyway I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

I could hear my phone going off somewhere as I looked around the room in curiosity; I was sitting on a concrete floor with my hands taped behind my back surrounded by brick walls and one wooden door. I could hear voices in the next room; only one I recognized one voice but couldn't tell what was being said, until the door opened to reveal an alpha I figured to be Derek, Cora, and Isaac whom didn't look very happy.  
"What do you want with me?"  
"You're Deucalion's weakness, we're going to use you against him."  
I growled before looking over at Isaac with pleading eyes.  
"Isaac?"  
"I'm sorry Ash, he's my alpha, and I have to do what he says."  
I continued to growl, a feeling of betrayal coming over me as I glared at the boy I had started having feelings for.  
"What do you want me to do?"  
Derek smirked down at me for a moment.  
"We just need you to be quiet until we can arrange a meeting with your father."  
"And if I refuse? Not like you can kill me, I'm useless to you if I'm dead."  
The alpha glared at me for a moment before turning to the teenagers.  
"Go to school, if asked she's sick."  
They nodded before leaving as Derek turned to look at me.  
"You have two options, stay in here and starve until I kill your father and you become an omega, or you can leave the alpha pack and your father and join my pack."  
I growled lowly in response as he nodded once.  
"I'll give you a few hours to think about it."  
With that he left me alone to stare at the brick walls and think about his offer. If I stay here, then I won't be able to see anyone, and I will most likely die in this room or, if by some chance my father or someone else in the pack saves me, I'll more than likely die at my fathers hand for being weak and allowing myself to be captured by a hunter. On the other hand I could leave my pack; good points would be I would no longer be the bitch of the pack and wouldn't have to answer to any of the alphas again, bad points I would incur my fathers wrath, something I have seen first hand and I know it's nothing I would want inflicted on my person, the pack would become my enemy, but the good points in joining Derek's pack, I would be under his protecting, even though that doesn't seem like much since Kali got to his girlfriend, and the twins got to Isaac pretty easily. I would be around Isaac, as sad as that is I still want to be around him, and I won't be the only beta anymore. Leaning my head back against the wall I waited for Derek to come back, knowing I was better off in his pack than living in fear of my father and the rest of the alphas. Just as I was lying on my back, uncomfortable with my hands taped behind me, and kicking the wall just to amuse myself I heard the door open, laying my head back I stared at Derek as he looked down at me in curiosity.  
"Have you made a decision?"  
"I have, I'll join your pack, only if you protect me from my father and the other alphas."  
"Deal."  
I nodded before sitting up and allowing Derek to cut me lose so I could stand properly and look up at him.  
"Where am I going to stay? Obviously I can't stay at home."  
He sighed.  
"I will let you stay here for now, until we find you somewhere else to stay."  
"Fair enough."  
I held out my wrist, knowing what was going to happen as he grabbed it and sunk his claws in, binding me to him as a beta and leaving my pack.  
"You have four hours before they feel the effects of you leaving."  
"I'll go get my stuff."  
He nodded before explaining that the room I was in would be my room, and that he would have a mattress brought in for me, I thanked him and got directions back to the apartment before leaving. Walking back to the apartment, my ears listening for any movement once I reached the penthouse, as soon as I was positive no one was around I quickly moved to pack all of my stuff. After making a couple trips to the storage area where I kept a trailer that was custom fitted for my motorcycle, I loaded everything up and made sure there was no trace that I was even there except for the few photographs that lined the walls. Looking around one more time before sighing and running back down to the storage room, grabbing the neck of my trailer I wheeled it out into the parking lot, hooked it to my bike and made sure it was secure before taking off back to Derek's loft, all the while masking my scent so I wouldn't be followed. Finding the parking garage and the storage area before unloading and making more trips than I would like to count up to Derek's loft to unpack my things, relaxing in the task at rearranging everything to accommodate the bed that hadn't been moved in yet. Just as I started unpacking the last box I hear my phone going off.  
"Hello?"  
"Ash?"  
I sighed.  
"What do you want Isaac?"  
"You need to come to the recital tonight. I think we might catch the darach tonight."  
"Yeah, I'll be there, starts in a few hours right?"  
"Right."  
I nodded before hanging up and finishing up unpacking before leaving, looking around for Derek only to realize he wasn't there. Shrugging I walked out of the building and hopped on my bike and taking off towards the school, keeping a close eye out for any of my old pack, regretting having such a memorable bike in that moment as the school came into view, slowing down I parked next to what I knew to be Scott's bike. Following the crowd into the school I quickly spotted Scott, suppressing the urge to growl at him before spotting Isaac, smiling I walked over to him before glaring at Allison.  
"You made it."  
"Yeah, what's going on?"  
He sighed as he quickly explained how two philosophers had already been killed and that they suspected out English teacher was next. I nodded in understanding, turning to watch the band, listening and waiting for something to happen as I prayed the twins wouldn't noticed me. All of a sudden the choir started chanting causing everyone to be nervous, reaching down I grabbed Isaac's hand, he glanced down before squeezing my hand.  
"It'll be ok."  
"Whatever you say."  
As if to prove him wrong a shriek rang out that had all the wolves covering their ears in pain. When the noise stopped we were about to move when a piano string snapped and sliced opened the pianist's throat. Rushing to the stage I saw mistletoe, knowing it was a distraction I looked up at Isaac, concern on both our faces.

**So what do we think?  
I apologize if Derek didn't seem like himself.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all my readers!  
Kind of a short chapter this week, I am so sorry, but I hope you like it all the same! Enjoy!**

Gripping Isaac's hand as the lights turned off and flickered back on.  
"I don't like this."  
"Me either."  
He smiled down at me before we moved to catch up with Alison who had bolted down the hall. Pulling out his phone Isaac tried to get a hold of Derek or Scott, but nothing worked.  
"I can't get a hold of Derek or Scott. How's Lydia?"  
Allison looked exhausted for a moment.  
"She's got bruising on her neck. They're taking her to a hospital downtown because Beacon Memorial is being evacuated."  
"The storm's that bad?"  
I gave Isaac a disbelieving look as a clash of lightening and thunder shook the school.  
"It will be. And I overheard an EMT saying the backup generators might be too old to last if the power goes out."  
"Beacon Memorial…That's where Cora is right?"  
I looked up as Alison's father walked up.  
"I'm taking the three of you home."  
Isaac grabbed my hand before turning to walk away.  
"No, we have to get to the hospital. I can't leave Cora there with just Peter."  
Before we could get to far away Alison's father yelled out to Isaac.  
"Isaac. I'll drive."  
About that time the lights went off and didn't turn back on causing me to jump and cling to Isaac.  
"Easy."  
I smiled at him before we followed the hunters to their SUV, somewhere I never thought I would be without fearing for my life as we drove to the hospital, clinging to Isaac as lightening shot across the sky.  
"I take it you're not a fan of lightening?"  
I shook my head, wrapping my arms around his waist as I buried my head in his chest, sighing when he hugged me back. We sat in silence until we reached the hospital. Jumping out we walked into the empty hospital, letting our senses take over as we listened for anything unusual, hearing the oldest hunter cock his gun I couldn't help but jump a little at the sound causing Isaac to tighten his grip on my hand.  
"I'm gonna take that as a sign you're a little worried."  
Keeping my focus ahead of us as Alison questioned her father.  
"Stay close to me."  
Was his only response; hearing something off I stopped, listening again as Isaac spoke up.  
"I think I heard something."  
"Where?"  
I watched as he knelt down close to the floor, telling me he wasn't as used to his powers like I was.  
"Below us."  
The group looked at me while I looked at the ground in curiosity.  
"We need to get going."  
The hunter nodded at me as Isaac stood up and we continued through the corridors, keeping our pace slow, Isaac and I both had our claws out and ready once we smelt the alpha pack was there.  
"Don't let them take me Isaac."  
"I won't."  
I nodded, kissing his cheek before we caught up to the hunters. Walking in silence I paused when I heard a clicking noise, Isaac looked back at me in curiosity.  
"I'll be back."  
"Be careful."  
I nodded before sneaking down the deserted corridor, my senses on high alert listening for anything that would tell me to turn tail and run. Sniffing I realized everything smelt the same as more lightening lit up the corridor. Taking the time to check each room to make sure it was clear. Hearing gunshots I spun and looked back the way I had come in curiosity before focusing and continuing the search. Hearing something crash, I jumped and hid against the wall, willing myself to merge with the wall and remain hidden. After several heartbeats, something I couldn't get to calm down as irrational fear gripped me, taking a few hesitant steps I slowly continued on my way. Looking into another room I sighed with relief to see it was empty, my steps becoming more confident as I spotted the end of the hall. Looking around I started feeling calm again before following the hall around the corner and covered my nose at the smell that assaulted my senses. Looking around I quickly realized why I smelt death. I was outside the morgue. Quickening my pace before slamming into a solid form that had me falling backwards onto the hard tile floor. Looking up, about to say something, the words falling short as fear gripped my vocal cords as I looked up at Kali and my father.  
"Well, seems my traitor of a daughter has returned to us."  
Scrambling to my feet I took off running, knowing Kali would tear me apart if she got her claws on me. Sliding around the corner, I could feel my feet slipping on the tile before I dug my claws into the tile and used my momentum to run faster. Hearing Kali behind me forcing fear to shoot through my limbs as I finally found the exit of the hospital. Hearing a growl my head shot up to see the twins running at me from the side, spotting the SUV the hunter had been driving I prayed they would see me and not leave me. My prayers where answered when who ever was driving through it in reverse and opened the door for me to jump in before taking off. Collapsing I smiled at Isaac who had been driving.  
"Thanks."  
"What happened?"  
"I…ran into...Kali and…my dad."  
I was trying to catch my breath as I noticed an older Hale in the backseat with Cora.  
"Who are you?"  
"Peter Hale, who are you?"  
Isaac sighed, knowing introductions were in order.  
"Peter, this is Ash. She's Deucalion's daughter and Derek's beta."  
He raised an eyebrow at that before nodding and going back to looking at Cora.

**So?  
What did we think?  
Remember to review and I will update next week!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my God guys, I am so sorry for the late update!  
I hope everyone is ready for the mid season finale tonight!  
Please Enjoy!**

Feeling the car come to a stop I looked around for a moment, waiting to see if our alpha, Scott, Stiles, or the argents appear.  
"You see the twins?"  
I shook my head while Peter answered no, he sighed for a moment.  
"But I see the Argents."  
We look up and sure enough and there was Chris and Alison Argent running out of the hospital.  
"Not to bring up uncomfortable memories. But wasn't the last time you saw them, the time you killed Kate and then they burned you alive, hmm?"  
We both looked back to see Peter out of the car, we glanced at each other before jumping out of the car as Chris and Alison ran up to us.  
"Where are the others?"  
"I don't know."  
"Scott and Stiles went back for Derek and Jennifer. I had to get Cora out."  
Hearing a car drive up I couldn't but feel a little relived to see my alpha when he stepped out. As he rushed over to the Argent's car to retrieve Cora, Chris decided to question him.  
"Where's Scott and Stiles?"  
"Stiles is still at the hospital. He's gonna hold off the cops for us. We have to go right now."  
"What about Scott and Melissa?"  
Running over Isaac opened the back door for Derek to place Cora in.  
"Jennifer took Melissa."  
We all paused for a second before Alison spoke up.  
"What about Scott?"  
Rolling my eyes I climbed into the Toyota, more concerned about Cora than Scott. A few minutes later I was joined by Isaac who sat in the passenger seat, and by Derek who sat in the drivers seat before taking off towards his flat.

* * *

Walking into the flat after Derek and Isaac, quickly noticing Peter hanging out on the stairs while Derek was laying Cora down on the couch before sitting next to her.  
"She's dying, isn't she?"  
I glanced at Isaac, the smell of death nearly unbearable.  
"I don't know."  
"So, what are you gonna do?"  
"I don't know."  
That seemed to snap something in Isaac as he turned on Derek.  
"Want to figure something out? Because while Scott and Stiles were out there trying to help people from being killed, you were in here, rolling around the sheets with the actual killer. Do you get how many people she's killed? Erica and Boyd are dead, Cora is dying. And you are doing nothing! Why'd you do this to us, Derek? Was it all about the power? Were you bored? Were you lonely?"  
I barely heard Derek's mumbled answer of maybe before standing up and walking over to the door. I couldn't sit around here all day while that woman and my father were both still running around free, turning I waited for Isaac as he let into Derek again.  
"The full moon's coming. The Sheriff and Melissa are gonna be dead, so we're gonna try and help them. You can sit here and perfect the art of doing nothing."  
And with that he slammed the door shut behind us, ranting at Derek the entire way to the apartment building I loathed with a passion. Growling I finally turned to him as we were outside the Argent's door.  
"Isaac! Chill. I'm pissed too, but lord, it's been like an hour. You can't go in there with your mind clouded by anger."  
He looked down at me for a moment before he scoffed and nodded.  
"I forgot who your dad was, you sound just like him."  
I stuck my tongue out before turning and opening the door, walking through the halls we could hear the Argent's talking with Stiles.  
"I thought you guys were retired?"  
Leaning against the doorframe I was amazed at the amount of weapons the ex-hunter had.  
"Retired, yes. Defenseless, no. Make sure your phone's on."  
I smiled at Isaac as he stepped around me to stand in the doorway.  
"Both of you, try to remember he's just doing what he thinks is right."  
Catching Alison's eyes she focused on us causing Chris to turn around and look at us.  
"I can't shoot a gun or use a crossbow, but…Well, I'm—I'm getting pretty good with these."  
I scoffed as he examined his claws, smirking I held my own claws up revealing they were actually more deadly than his.  
"And I can shoot a gun and that crossbow, we're in."  
Chris nodded before motioning for us to come in.

* * *

Walking into the bank I took a calming breath for a moment, the memories of sneaking in here without the pack clear in my mind. Feeling a hand on my wrist I looked up to see Isaac looking down at me, we stood there for a moment before he swooped down and kissed me lightly before pulling back and forcing me to follow after him. Walking into the vault I repressed the need to growl at the eerie feeling.  
"It's empty."  
Looking around I sniffed, trying to smell something other than the three people I walked in with.  
"Be careful anyway."  
Hearing a buzz I looked down at the same time as Isaac to see Chris holding an electric rod.  
"I thought you only used those on werewolves."  
Chris stopped walking, causing my body to tense.  
"I do."  
Turning he stabbed Isaac with it and before I could react he turned and pain erupted from my stomach as I fell to the ground, fighting to remain conscious. Closing my eyes as a buzzing sound filled my ears, opening one eyes I spotted Isaac and moved to block him as the Darach walked in. She smirked at us before moving in on Chris. Closing my eyes I heard Alison scream telling me he was taken. Finally the effects of the electricity wore off and Isaac jumped up to help uncuff Alison, sighing I stood to my feet when he got her lose, not liking how close they were.  
"Why did he do that?"  
"I don't know. We need to go. Okay? We need help."  
Rolling my eyes I walked away from the hugging pair, a slight feeling of betrayal hitting me, which I ignored, deciding to deal with it later when we didn't have a deranged Darach trying to kill my dad. Waiting outside the vault for a few minutes until Isaac and Alison walked out.  
"What's the plan?"  
Isaac sighed.  
"We need to get help."  
I rolled my eyes, deciding I could do better on my own for the moment.  
"You two go to your emissary, I'm going to find my father and let him know she has all three guardians."  
"Why are you helping him?"  
I growled lowly at Alison.  
"He's my father. I'm not going to let him walk into a trap like yours."  
Turning I ran as fast as my legs would carry me towards the forest, not wanting to see the looks on either of their faces, I knew that was a low blow but I really didn't care at the moment.

**I know I kind of ended it abruptly, but I have a plan!  
Remember to review and I will have an update posted tomorrow! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone!  
All I can say is wow that was one hell of a mid season finale! I personally loved it. Please enjoy the newest chapter!**

"You're back."  
I growled lowly at my father.  
"No, I came to warn you. The Darach has all three guardians."  
My father smiled at me as the twins and Kali watched me.  
"So brave, just like your mother."  
I couldn't help the slight smile that appeared.  
"Give us some privacy."  
The trio nodded before leaving the room, my father continued to stare at me.  
"A traitor for a daughter, didn't see that coming."  
"I'm not a traitor dad, I just…I thought I was ready to be something more than just the beta in an alpha pack."  
We sat in silence for a moment, the familiar feeling of family almost unnerving. Hearing the door open and close I realized I was alone with my father.  
"You're not going to punish me for leaving?"  
He smirked at me and shook his head.  
"I think you punished yourself enough."  
Looking outside I realized we were only a few short hours away from the lunar eclipse.  
"Shouldn't you be going? Meeting with Scott to kill the Darach and all?"  
My father laughed at me, something I haven't heard in a long time.

* * *

Walking through the preserve a few steps behind my father, not surprised when we came across Scott, Alison, and Isaac.  
"Cutting it a little close, aren't we, Scott?"  
The trio looked at us in shock.  
"We got a little delayed. Where are the others?"  
I smirked, my father had filled me in on what every one was supposed to be doing.  
"Occupying themselves with other pursuits."  
"So it's just you and me against her?"  
I shook my head, knowing I wasn't going to be kept out of the equation, especially with the scent of betrayal thick in the air.  
"I think you'll be surprised what a good team we make."  
Scott looked at Isaac while I took a slight step forward.  
"Okay, get Stiles, and then get to the root cellar, okay? We'll keep Jennifer away long enough for you to get them out of there."  
Isaac gave us a disbelieving look.  
"How are you gonna do that?"  
"I have a plan."  
I rolled my eyes, muttering 'of course he does' under my breath. After a few tense moments Isaac and Alison took off, leaving Scott with my father and I.  
"Well, let's go."

* * *

Looking around at the old distillery in mild annoyance while Scott made a video to send to Jennifer to lure her to the same building.  
"Just so you two know, I hate this plan."  
My father sighed as he looked at me.  
"Just stay hidden."  
"Fine."  
Jumping up I took to the rafters and watched as Derek and Jennifer walked in.  
"What are you doing?"  
Deciding to keep quiet, watching as Scott and Derek interacted.  
"This might be hard to believe, but I'm actually trying to help you."  
Hearing my father start speaking I couldn't help but smirk, being reminded where my sarcasm came from was refreshing.  
"Ooh, like brother against brother. How very American this is. Are you ready, Jennifer? Hmm? Did you gather your herbs, pray to your ancient Gods and your oak trees, slit a baby's throat perhaps? Should we show them why you needed to sacrifice nine innocent people just to face me? Or is it 12 now?"  
As my father was talking he started to morph, causing me to sink down in my hiding spot, the power coming off him demanded respect. His skin a blackish grey color and his eyes glowed red, sending a shiver of fear to shake through my body. Watching as Derek tried to slash at my father only for both his arms to be blocked, my father easily over powering him as Jennifer moved to hit him with something, which didn't work from what I could see as he grabbed both Jennifer and Derek around the throats, raising them a few feet before letting them fall to the ground. Derek was quick to jump back to his feet as he moved to slash at my father again he simply dodged Derek's attack and threw the ex alpha away like a rag doll. Jennifer ran over, hell bent to attack my father only for him to slap her across the face sending her flying. He walked over and picked her up by the back of the neck and forced her on her knees, head back barring her throat to Scott.  
"Kill her."  
When Scott didn't move I could tell my father was getting impatient.  
"Do it."  
Another pause and my father was roaring at Scott, forcing him on his knees and to change.  
"Now kill her. Your parents are dying. That storm you hear, she's burying them alive. It's her connection to the telluric currents. Kill her, and it ends."  
I was starting to feel bad for Scott; slowly I made my way down to the ground, ignoring what was happening around me until a bright light went off temporarily blinding me causing me to fall from several feet. Gasping for breath I realized my powers were gone, rolling over I looked around to see Jennifer smashing my fathers head against the cement.  
"No."  
Crawling over to them I was relieved when she stopped thanks to Derek, the ringing in my ears keeping me from hearing anything, all of a sudden Jennifer placed her hand over my fathers eyes and he started screaming loud enough for me to hear him.  
"Stop! Please!"  
She smirked at me as she removed her hand, demanding my father to look at her, as he moved his head, his eyes clear, she smirked and pulled her hand back to attack before almost collapsing. Using this to my advantage I checked on my fathers head as he raised a hand and cuffed my cheek.  
"You look just like your mother."  
I could feel tears welling up as I tried to stop the bleeding long enough for the eclipse to end.  
"Don't die dad, you're the only one I have left."  
He smirked and nodded, a few seconds later I felt the effects of the eclipse wearing off, reaching around my fathers head I could feel the wound healing telling me he was going to be ok. The next few minutes happened in a blur, Scott breaking through Jennifer's mountain ash shield, my father jumping to his feet and ripping Jennifer's throat out, and then my father turning and hugging me, something he hasn't done since he lost his sight.  
"My mother told me you were a man of vision once. We're letting you go because we hope you can be that man again."  
We looked at Derek and Scott.  
"But if you're not. Then having your eyesight back won't matter, because you'll never see us coming."  
And with that they left, I looked up at my father.  
"What now?"  
He sighed.  
"Now we go back to the apartment and make a new plan."

**So?  
What do we think?  
I can't wait until January, but until then, let me know if yall want a Christmas special or not!  
See you in January!**


End file.
